


It's Always Raining

by Amber12409



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409
Summary: When they meet in the rain.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 4





	It's Always Raining

**Author's Note:**

> based on a fanart.  
> by: https://instagram.com/burntt._.toastt?igshid=rool4cq1x23o   
> and It's not my best writing so...

The rain didnt want to stop as Jisung walked down the street with a black umbrella to cover his body from getting wet. he was cold and angry at himself for not dressing warmer as he should have. 

the boy was wearing black ripped jeans and a coat above a white short-sleeved shirt. not his best idea, but too bad he noticed it only after he went out and when waves of cold wind freeze him under the umbrella he held tightly as he could so it won't fly away. 

for Jisung's bad balance and luck he slipped as he took a step towards the sidewalk, he didn't fall backward but forward as his umbrella fell aside and he hurt his knee on the sidewalk corner. feeling the tears n his cheeks he set and looking at the blood on his knee, it didn't hurt as much, not physically. but emotionally. 'why didn't I just stayed home' he asked himself. looking blankly at the empty road. 

the rain fell on him but with no motivation to stand up he let the wet drops cover him. he sighed using his sleeve to wipe the tears and water from his eyes and cheeks. 

that was when he felt someone standing next to him, his shadow covering the light making the boy feel in the dark, but the figures moved as Jisung tried to ignore her. the next thing he noticed that the rain had stopped falling on him even though it was poring in front of him.   
as he looked up he saw his umbrella covering his head, he didn't see the future who stood there and he didn't move ether, not standing up and not even saying anything. 

"are you okay?" asked a smooth voice making the boy feel goosebumps on his skin and a shiver going through his spine.   
"I-I just want to sit here for a few more seconds," Jisung answered, he saw the figure's shadow taking a step forward and staying in place.   
"I saw you fall," he said at the answer, "how's your knee?" 

silence. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother," the figure kept talking making the hurt boy relax to his voice.   
"It's okay," he said and then decided to stand up, his bleeding knee was hurting and he almost fell again when a strong arm held him to balance, that when the boy saw the figure's face lighten, a soft look, cat-like boy stood beside him holding his arm with one hand, the other one holding Jisung's umbrella, his hair was wet from the rain as his own umbrella was on the floor. he dropped his own umbrella so he could catch Jisung. 

Jisung blushed and then said, "thank you."   
"you should probably take care of that wound," was the only thing he said. 

the boy nodded and took his umbrella as the other picked his own and started walking from there before saying out loud, "aren't you coming?" 

Jisung didn't understand.   
"the wound." 

Jisung scratched behind his ear before limping towards the boy. "I'm Minho."   
"Jisung." 


End file.
